Wyznanie
by Ficyna
Summary: To one-shot o Davie i Kurcie. Jest tam trochę scen typowo erotycznych. Nie jestem szczególnie dumna z tego akurat opowiadania ale skoro już je mam... To co mi tam! Zatem miłej (mam nadzieję) lektury :)


Tytuł: Wyznanie

Autor: Ficyna

Ostrzeżenia: Może wulgaryzmy i trochę scen erotycznych dla +18

**Opowiadanie jest moje i nie zgadzam się na przetwarzanie czy też kopiowanie go lub jego części na jakiekolwiek strony, fora lub blogi beż uprzedniego zapytania mnie o zgodę!**

Podszedł do niego powoli.

Przysiadł na skraju łóżka i niepewnie dotknął jego dłoni.

- Kurt, wciąż się gniewasz? - Szepnął błagalnie. - Przepraszam. Naprawdę nie chciałem. To było złe i głupie. Żałuję.

- Żałujesz?! Teraz?! Teraz jest już za późno, Dave! Zraniłeś mnie i dobrze o tym wiesz. - uniósł się szlochem, zakrywając jedną dłonią twarz, a drugą odpychając chłopaka.

- Błagam cię Kurt. Tak strasznie mi głupio. Wybacz mi. - klęknął przed nim biorąc go za rękę.

- Nie chcę cię już słuchać! - krzyknął.

- Kurt... Kurt, posłuchaj mnie...! - zawołał za wychodzącym chłopakiem. - Kurt! - zawołał raz jeszcze, a po jego twarzy pociekły łzy. - Kurt! Błagam! - krzyczał dalej. W końcu podniósł się i pobiegł za nim.

Dogonił go dopiero na dworze.

Ich ubranie natychmiast nasiąkło jakże świeżą wodą deszczową.

- Kurt, błagam...

- Nie! - przerwał mu. - Nie wybaczę ci kolejny raz. Za bardzo mnie to rani. Nie dajesz mi nic od siebie, kiedy ja daję ci się cały! - przy ostatnim zdaniu głos mu się załamał.

- Kurt, skarbie, ... to się zmieni...

- Skarbie?! ... Nie, Dave! Ty nie potrafisz się od tak poświęcić, nie ty!

- Potrafię! - krzyknął - Potrafię, bo... Bo kocham cię ponad wszystko! Bo jesteś dla mnie wszystkim! Bo jesteś dla mnie całym moim światem. Proszę, Kurt.

Zapadła cisza.

Anderson odszedł na pięć metrów ze łzami wylanymi na twarzy.

Łzami? A może to tylko zwykła woda...

Mimo wszystko jego serce... jego serce było niczym delikatne unoszące się nad ziemią piórko, podtrzymywane przez wiatr. Piórkiem był on. A tym wiatrem - Dave.

Sceną niczym z tandetnych, ckliwych komedii romantycznych zawrócił i przysunął się do kochanka, wtulając się w niego oraz zanosząc spazmatycznym płaczem.

- Och D-dave... Ja też cię k-k-kocham-m...

Kocham?

- Musimy wracać słońce moje... - Szepnął mu do ucha, głaszcząc go po głowie. - Zmarzłeś już na kość. Choć... - Pociągnął go i obaj w objęciach, wrócili do domu.

Weszli do środka, nadal wtuleni w siebie kurczowo, bojąc się, że gdy się puszczą, TO zniknie i obudzą się. Każdy w swoim łóżku.

- Musimy to z ciebie zdjąć, bo się rozchorujesz. - szepnął mu zmysłowo do ucha i wpił się w jego wargi.

Całowali się namiętnie, badając dłońmi swoje twarze, chcąc dać upust panującym emocjom.

Smakowali swoich ciał nieśpiesznie i powoli, jakby na nowo się odkrywali. Przeszli na ślepo do sypialni i położyli na łóżku. Ściągnęli z siebie mokre ubrania, odrzucając je na bok.

Dave przejechał powoli palcami po torsie Blaine'a, zaś ten tylko zamruczał przyzwalająco. Badał jego ciało raz po raz, muskając ustami coraz to wrażliwsze miejsca. Pieścił go doprowadzając do jęków. Dotykał, czcząc jego ciało niczym boskiego i jakże delikatnego posłańca. Był podniecony, ale nie myślał o osobie, bo to czego pragnął najbardziej to zadowolić swego jedynego.

Anderson jęczał i wił się pod nim, co rusz błagając o bardziej intensywne pieszczoty.

W końcu Karofsky wyjął z szafki nocnej preparat, którym nasmarował palce, wkładając je w wnętrze piwnookiego.

Z początku spiął się, ale namiętne pieszczoty Dave'a, skutecznie pozwoliły mu się na powrót rozluźnić. Nawet już nie zauważył, kiedy do pierwszego dołączył drugi i następny...

Krótkowłosy powoli zaczął masować męskość Blaine'a, a sam uprzednio smarując własną, począł napierać na jego wejście. Mniejszy z nich jęknął z bólu i spiął się, jednak ręka chłopaka coraz szybciej przesuwająca się po jego erekcji, rozpraszała go na tyle, że w końcu udało mu się zasmakować go w całości.

Obaj jęknęli głośno. Po chwili Dave zaczął się poruszać. Z początku powoli, by Blaine mógł się przyzwyczaić.

Potem sam zaczął się na niego nabijać, głośno jęcząc. Nie potrafili się od siebie oderwać. Wciąż się dotykając i masując, jakby za ułamek sekundy mieli to wszystko stracić. Stracić siebie nawzajem.


End file.
